Dance Hall Drug
by Hannah Rubix
Summary: She felt a man on top of her, someone who wasn't hers. He stunk and she started to cry, paralyzed and unable to remove herself from his eager body. Why did he want her?


_**Dance Hall Drug**_

**Grown up  
She just turned 16  
Stuck in the moment  
Dead at the scene  
And it's on tonight  
This is the life that you wanted, right?  
So turn off all the lights  
Dressed up just like a movie star  
At all the parties they'll know who you are  
Wouldn't it be great, to be fashionably late?  
So why don't you wait, till you're sedated**

**Don't it feel like something's not right in his kiss tonight?**

**Yeah what I'm saying is do you, do you want to lose it all?  
Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug  
You can't wait to fall in love  
All I'm saying is do you, do you want to learn to fly?  
Then you should pack it up and say goodbye  
Cause when the push comes to the shove  
It's just a dance hall drug**

**Step in and you can lock the door  
The candles are lit and the clothes on the floor  
You could take a chance on finding romance  
Now you're holding hands  
But he's got other plans  
Tick-tock, the clock is turning red  
The room won't stop spinning and thoughts in your head  
And it's too late  
You feel like you're making a big mistake  
You should've waited**

**Don't it feel like something's not right in his kiss tonight?**

**Yeah what I'm saying is do you, do you want to lose it all?  
Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug  
You can't wait to fall in love  
All I'm saying is do you, do you want to learn to fly?  
Then you should pack it up and say goodbye  
Cause when the push comes to the shove  
It's just a dance hall drug**

**Just wait love  
Show 'em what you're made of**

**Don't it feel like something's not right in his kiss tonight?**

**Do you, do you want to lose it all?  
Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug  
You can't wait to fall in love  
All I'm saying is do you, do you want to learn to fly?  
Then you should pack it up and say goodbye  
Cause when the push comes to the shove  
It's just a dance hall drug  
Do you, do you want to lose it all?  
Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug  
You can't wait to fall in love  
All I'm saying is do you, do you want to learn to fly?  
Then you should pack it up and say goodbye  
Cause when the push comes to the shove  
It's just a dance hall drug**

_The girl's chocolaty brown eyes drooped again. She was exhausted, though it was pretty early in the night. Her drink in hand, she was being led…no, herded into a room. A room…her room. She made a moan, an attempt at a cry of protest at what was happening to her. She wasn't sure what was happening to her, all she knew is that there was a possessive grasp on her arm, the hand made her want to recoil but she couldn't find the energy to do it. She couldn't find the energy to walk, the being that was holding onto her arm tightly was the one controlling all of her movements. Again, she made a sound, this time a groan, and tried to snatch her arm away. All that happened was a light swinging of her arm, and cold laughter that seemed to be resonating all around her. This wasn't right; she should be strong enough to do something. She didn't know what was going on, her mind felt clouded, hazy even._

_She wanted protection; she wanted a familiar warm grasp holding onto her, murmuring to her in the dim light of the hallway. But instead there was a rough voice, and a hard, jealous hold on her arm. She wasn't drunk; she should be able to do something. But all she really wanted to do right then was sleep, to go into bed and sleep off this stupor. But now, the being holding onto her was in control. He was in control of her and what she wanted; he was in control of what would happen. She closed her eyes briefly, to relieve her eyes from the hall light, but by then she was already being shoved into another place. A sound came out of her mouth that sounded like a garbled sigh, and she was only barely aware of being shoved onto a bed, her bed, the bed that she and boyfriend had been on only hours ago._

_At the thought of Peter, she tried to roll over, to move. But again there was cold laughter and the gentle noise of the door closing and a lock clicking. All she could do was stay there on the bed, numb with dread and paralyzed with fear. She wasn't prepared for this, she just wanted to sleep. "Noo," she moaned, trying to roll over onto her side so that she could be safe, protected. None of that safety, that protection was available to her now however. She felt his slimy hand work its way onto her shoulder, rubbing it suggestively, and all she could do was make more garbled sounds that became quieter as she became drowsier. Yet she was not blessed with the peaceful darkness that she wanted to envelope her, she was eternally awake, left for this man to play with. Somewhere in her clouded mind she wondered what happened to her boyfriend, and her friend, but she knew no one would come for her in here._

_And so did the man with his hold on her. She could hear his low voice muttering degrading and sexual words at her, and she just tried to shrug away. But that was not possible, and in his cool tone he informed her that 'a pretty little thing like her had no chance '. She just trembled and tried to groan, moan, anything to get him away. But all she could do was close her eyes again and again; wishing for this all to be a nightmare, one that would end soon and she would awake in her boyfriend's arms. But she knew none of that was possible, it was too late for her. She was vaguely aware of the sound of a zipper coming undone and someone tugging at her sweater. Soon enough, she had no sweater or jeans on. She was left in her underwear, shivering from fear and cold. The man traced his finger across her face and she tried to shudder away from it with no avail._

_"Alone," she moaned, she wanted him to let go. He traced again across her face, putting his finger over her lips for silence, and the bringing his hands lower. She was also aware tat he was clothed on top of her except for his pants, just in his boxers or underwear. She felt his cold, rough hands moving all over her delicate body and smooth skin. She wanted to scream for him to take his filthy paws off of her, but she couldn't move. He seemed to like that, and he teased her bra straps off of her shoulders without a second word. She started to cry, tears glistening down her face. She wanted to go far away from here; she wished she had never come on this trip. He was occupied with running his hands over her body; he couldn't see her tears or hear her quiet sobs._

_ She needed to get out of here now. Where was Peter? He had been right beside her a second ago on the couch, apologizing. But now she was alone, defenseless, and exhausted. She moved her arm up, trying to get up. But all she could to was wave her hand, hitting him softly in the face. "You silly girl, you're not going anywhere." The voice no longer sounded, rough, it sounded smooth and well practiced. She couldn't go anything to get him off of her, and she was cold. She wanted to tug her bra back up, she wanted to curl up in a tiny ball and scream for help. Nothing was stopping her but the aching tiredness that pierced her body, and the inability to do anything. She couldn't speak anymore, her tongue was thick in her mouth,, her eyes heavy._

_ She felt him tug at all else she was wearing, unable to fight him off anymore. She sunk into the small bed, breathing heavily. She tried to screech, but all that came out was another groan. He tore at her underwear like an animal, taking all that he could and savoring it. She felt his lips run up her body and tried to move away in fear and disgust. He rolled her over, pressing on her face so she could look at him. More tears rolled down her cheeks as he tried to kiss her, and then moved on to her neck. She prayed this was all he would do, but she knew the worst would be coming soon.   
_

_He wouldn't stop, no matter what she groaned or what she tried to shrug off. There was pain, pain beyond what she thought and a slight feeling that she couldn't place. She wanted him off of her body now, but he didn't move. He wasn't done with her yet, he was going to use her up like a Kleenex. Suddenly he was moving on top of her, and he stunk, like over cooked onions and garlic and compost. She wished for her boyfriend, and his clean smell and gentle words and touch. But the man on top of her was neither clean nor gentle, he was coarse and rough. She was crying harder now, and he didn't seem to care. As long as he got her body, he was satisfied. Finally, blissfully, she was aware of the presence letting up and she slipped into a dark world of unconsciousness._

* * *

** Please Rate and Review. I do not own the N, or Degrassi, or any characters in this fanfiction. I do not own the song Dance Hall Drug or the band Boys like Girls.**_  
_


End file.
